The present invention relates to an arrangement for preventing mist and ice formation on a side window in a door of a motor vehicle, to which window is connected at least one air-supply duct with an outlet located at the bottom part of the window, via which duct and outlet air is fed from a fan arranged in the vehicle.
It is a generally known problem that the windows of a vehicle easily become misted and even ice up when the vehicle is used in cold weather. The ventilation system of the vehicle is rated so as to quickly free the vehicle windscreen of mist and ice, and air is also generally supplied to the adjacent front side-windows to quickly achieve good visibility through the latter.
From Swedish Patent Specification No. 209924 it is also known to supply air from a mixing box arranged in the front part of a vehicle to all the windows of the vehicle. The disadvantage of the said solution is the requirement for long air ducts and a plurality of connection couplings, which result in high pressure drops and risks of leakage. In order to achieve the effect of distinctly improving the visibility in the event of misted windows in the latter case, an extremely high fan capacity is required. To achieve this with only one large fan located centrally in the vehicle involves difficulties from the viewpoint of space, noise, etc.
Keeping the rear side-windows of a vehicle free of mist is especially problematic. One proposal for solving this problem involves arranging a smaller fan in the centre pillar of the vehicle in order to supply air through the pillar and to blow the air out towards the adjacent rear side-window. However, the solution requires special measures to be taken in a load-bearing part of the vehicle bodywork and also involves other disadvantages, such as those related to the possibility of simple installation of the air ducts and fan.